


【all云】糖果

by huapo



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapo/pseuds/huapo
Summary: all云向，囚禁，调教，微重口，介意的宝贝不要打开哦🙉🙉
Relationships: 圭云, 拖孩 - Relationship, 澈云 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【all云】糖果

**Author's Note:**

> all云向，囚禁，调教，微重口，介意的宝贝不要打开哦🙉🙉

上

厚重的窗帘遮住了正午的阳光，昏暗的房间里，躺在床上的高挑男孩穿着舒适宽松的睡衣，抱着企鹅抱枕睡得正香，十足十的少年模样。  
作为一个敬业的游戏主播，曺圭贤过着日夜颠倒的日子，粉丝天天吐槽为了看直播都掉光了头发，熬秃了发际线，可是当事人却依然顶着浓密的自然卷坚持每晚七点上线，旁若无知地直播到凌晨两三点钟。

除了特别改装过用于直播的书房，其他房间的隔音效果并不是很好，曺圭贤被一阵阵呜咽声吵醒，下意识用头蹭了蹭玩偶，然后打着哈欠坐起来，踢踏着拖鞋到了卫生间。  
把手刚刚拧动，卫生间里的呜咽声突然就停了下来，曺圭贤轻笑一声推开门，抱着拳好整以暇地看着坐在浴缸里的人。  
“一大早就这么吵，欠操了？”  
温柔的声音说着粗鄙的话，却诡异得没有违和感。  
金钟云只穿着红色的丝质衬衣地坐在浴缸里，两条大白腿不自在地并在一起，嘴巴用同样的颜色束口球系在脑后，更为明显的是他脖颈间的项圈，连接着坚固的钢丝固定在天花板的滑轮上。  
明明一副待人宰割的宠物模样，可是看向他的眼神却凶悍得像极了豹子。  
曺圭贤从洗手台的抽屉里拿了烟和打火机，点上烟之后，又叼着烟在抽屉里翻找，拿出了四五个遥控器放在大理石的桌面上，一个一个地展示给金钟云，然后按动开关。  
金钟云扭过头不看他，却还是在曺圭贤试到第三个遥控器的时候几不可见地抖了一下。  
曺圭贤把其余的遥控器扔回抽屉里，像发现什么好玩的事笑得可爱又无害，“我们钟云哥喜欢这个啊，那我得让你玩得开心点。”  
然后猛地把开关调到最大档。  
金钟云一下子弓了腰，不由自主地发出呜咽声，无法吞咽的口水顺着口球滴在红色的衬衫上，留下暗红色的水渍，眼眶也泛着红。  
曺圭贤看着看着突然冷了脸，把遥控器扔在桌面上，一步步走向金钟云。  
金钟云尽管抖成一团，还是没有服软的念头，可是当曺圭贤逐渐靠近，这些天的身体记忆还是让他不由自主想往旁边躲，带着雾气和不甘的眼神从下往上地直视曺圭贤，骄傲和自尊被践踏的丝毫不剩。  
曺圭贤朝着金钟云吐了一口烟圈，然后慢悠悠把烟蒂在金钟云的肩膀上按灭，布料灼烧发出滋滋声，金钟云表情变得痛苦不堪，曺圭贤却还嫌不够，又用力捻了捻，“你就这么贱非要穿那只猴子的衣服？怎么，他早上没有喂饱你？”  
金钟云抖得更厉害了，呜咽声也透着痛苦，曺圭贤看了他下身一眼，尺寸可观地性器直立着，里面还插着一根尿道棒，怪不得刚才看着有点奇怪。  
曺圭贤冷笑，扯着金钟云被绑在身后的手把他拽出浴缸，又扔在地上，然后自己在马桶盖上坐好，抓着金钟云的头发被迫让他抬起头，另一只手扯掉了口球，命令金钟云道，“跪好，给我舔。”  
金钟云扭开头，固执地没有动作。  
曺圭贤觉得好笑又有趣，一个月了，这头小豹子也没有学聪明一点，最后的结果也不会有变化不是？  
曺圭贤从兜里掏出手机，对着跪在地上的金钟云拍了一张，甚至还体贴地挑选了一个滤镜。  
“钟云哥的手下，”曺圭贤伪作苦恼地拍了一下头，“看我都忘了，是前手下，应该还挺乐意看自己的老大被人操的吧，说不定更乐意参与进来。”  
金钟云愤怒地红了眼睛，猛地转头看他，曺圭贤仿若未闻，“呀，已经这么迫不及待了？你可……”  
“真是个欠操的骚货啊。”  
曺圭贤又猛地抓起金钟云有些毛糙的白发，用温柔的带笑的语气说着恶魔般的威胁。

一个月前，金钟云道上的生意被崔始源使手段搞黄，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，二把手也突然叛变，一时间曾经风光无限的黑道大佬沦落成街上人人避之不及的老鼠，过着提心吊胆被人追杀的日子，好巧不巧地带着伤半死不活地躲在一个酒吧的后巷里，被下班扔垃圾的李赫宰捡了回去。  
李赫宰不在道上混，可是酒吧开久了对这些消息倒是也门清，他和曺圭贤是室友，金钟云刚到这里的时候，两个人还没有露出狐狸尾巴，也没有过分追问他的事情，可就在他伤势好转之后，噩梦开始，成了俩室友任意玩弄凌辱的禁脔性奴。  
李赫宰早就听说金钟云出手狠厉透着不要命的架势，所以从一开始金钟云身上的手铐和禁锢就没断过，为了以防万一，李赫宰更是每天给他注射着肌肉松弛剂，倒不至于不能行动，顶多是较正常人力气弱些。

曺圭贤的威胁还是起了效果，比起冷静自持的李赫宰，金钟云其实更怕这个看上去温柔无害的曺圭贤，男人总是喜怒无常，手段又极其残忍。  
在曺圭贤和李赫宰的调教下，金钟云已经能熟练用嘴拉开衣服，只是身下的快感和前端不能释放的痛苦让他的动作带了几分杂乱，曺圭贤惩戒似地用脚踢了一下金钟云的性器，“把你的牙齿收起来，否则今天都别想射。”  
金钟云在脑子里把曹圭贤揍了一遍又一遍，却还是只能努力收起牙齿去讨好曹圭贤的性器，他先是用舌头舔了舔前端，然后含住了龟头，顺着纹路沟壑舔弄。  
隔靴搔痒般的快感实在满足不了曺圭贤，他把手指插到金钟云的发间，然后用力按下金钟云的头来了个深喉，抓着金钟云的头发顶撞着。  
金钟云在心里问候着曹圭贤的祖宗，不管多少次他还是适应不了深喉，金钟云痛苦不堪，只能祈祷曺圭贤赶紧释放，可是近一个月来的性奴生活让他知道这只能是奢望，不管是曺圭贤还是李赫宰在持久力和折磨他的手段上都能让他发疯。  
曺圭贤嫌弃地骂李赫宰苦于夜短，可是这个词放在曺圭贤身上也同样使用。  
金钟云被迫吞下了精液，可是前面还没有得到释放，一波一波快感反倒是像刀子剐着他，他在痛苦和欢愉里起起落落，像是海上无依无靠的浮木，可眼前的行凶者提好裤子却没半点想帮忙的意思。

卫生间的置物架上除了各式各样的洗漱用具，还有一个精致的玻璃罐，里面装着颜色各异的好看糖果，曹圭贤顺手从玻璃罐里掏出一颗糖果，剥掉糖衣之后塞到金钟云的嘴里，甚至是有些爱怜地摸着金钟云的头发，然后用指肚抹掉他嘴角未来及吞咽留下来的浊液，“喏，奖励。”  
比起行动和言语上的凌辱，每次事后的糖果更让金钟云觉得屈辱，像极了……  
像极了一只狗。

曹圭贤用脚轻轻踢了一下他胀得发硬的性器，“你知道吧钟云哥，我和赫宰都不喜欢别人动我们的东西，所以这个小玩具，乖乖等他回来吧。”  
快感从神经末梢持续刺激着金钟云，嘴里的糖发着甜，可是他脸上的表情又屈辱又痛苦，还带着几分绝望的悲凉。  
曹圭贤站起来离开了卫生间，离开前还好心把遥控器调低了一档，“好好享受吧，钟云哥。”

李赫宰提着东西回来的时候曹圭贤正在厨房做午餐，看到李赫宰进门便摆出一副教训人的模样，“呀，你可以这样吗？吃完东西都不洗盘子吗？”  
“臭小子，叫哥。”  
李赫宰打个哈欠，把买来的食材和啤酒装到冰箱里，然后晃到了卫生间。  
金钟云被曹圭贤绑着手腕吊了起来，身上那件属于他的衬衫被鞭打得有些凄惨，李赫宰无奈，曹圭贤某些方面的占有欲真是强得可怕。  
俩人住在一起摩擦不少，小到谁洗碗，大到家居风格选择，可在折磨金钟云的问题上，倒是很少有意见不一，虽然是性奴，俩人倒都不太喜欢让金钟云彻底的赤裸，比起一览无余的色情，一件丝质衬衫更能起到欲拒还迎的效果，只是看来曹圭贤对这件衣服怨气很大。  
李赫宰从上往下打量着金钟云，他垂着头，红色的丝质衬衫被打出了不少的口子，白花花的大腿上也有不少发红的鞭痕，李赫宰漫不经心地往洗漱台的桌面上看了一眼，想看看曹圭贤用的什么鞭子，一转头看到了走前他放到抽屉里的遥控器。  
他表情一变，又转头看着金钟云，尽管人已经昏了过去，可性器却还是充血的状态，曹圭贤没有拿出尿道棒，甚至还在他的囊袋下挂了个砝码！  
操了！  
李赫宰关掉遥控，走上前想把金钟云放下来，又突然站定离开了房间，过了一会带了个注射器回来。  
他顺着衣服的口子把衬衫撕裂，推送注射器把肌肉松弛剂注射到金钟云的静脉里，然后揽着金钟云的腰，解开了束缚着金钟云手腕的绳子。  
金钟云下意识哼唧了一声，因为站不稳倒在李赫宰怀里，李赫宰把他慢慢放到地板上，解下他囊袋上挂的砝码，蹲下来在浴缸里放着热水。  
“疼……”金钟云呼着痛，还在半昏迷里的人露出少有的小孩子神态，小手也移向了自己的性器。  
“乖，马上就帮你解开。”李赫宰按住金钟云的手，抱着金钟云放到浴缸的温水里，充血状态太久李赫宰担心出事，看着稍微有些缓解后，才下手缓慢地抽出了细长的棒子，然后用手帮金钟云撸了出来。

曹圭贤站在门口面无表情地鼓掌，“真是个好好男友。”  
李赫宰只淡淡瞟了他一眼，语气里倒没几分真正斥责的意思，“我看你玩坏了还有什么可玩的。”  
曹圭贤转身走掉，“吃饭了，你刷碗。”  
“呀，真是没大没小……”

下  
金钟云醒来的时候，眼前一片黑暗。  
天黑了吗？  
他稍微动了一下身子，才发现不是天黑了，而是自己被戴上了眼罩，整个人呈大字状被绑在床上，身上不着寸缕，上午留下的鞭痕还在隐隐发着疼。  
“嘿，你醒啦。”  
突然响起的声音陌生又清脆，金钟云一下变了脸色，是谁？  
“果然和圭贤说得没错，是个美人呀~”  
轻佻的声音从左前方传来，但因为音色的加持反倒没有那么令人作呕，但在这种情况下更不至于让人愉快。  
不知道曺圭贤和李赫宰又找了什么人来折磨他，金钟云又闭上眼，可是想起自己戴着眼罩闭眼睁眼不过是徒劳，扯着嘴角惨然一笑。  
金希澈饶有趣味地站在床边打量金钟云，看着金钟云一副人为刀俎，我为鱼肉的模样，暗笑这和曺圭贤说的凶悍小豹子不一样啊，更像一只被困在笼子里的猫。  
金希澈轻笑一声，从手腕上取下发圈，把到肩的卷发随意束在脑后，然后朝着金钟云走过来，坐到了床边。  
床垫突然下陷的动作让金钟云不由自主地瑟缩了一下，金希澈安抚地摸了摸他的头，然后用纤长的手指从他的胸前一直滑到小腹，暧昧地转了几圈，又往下握住了他的性器。  
金钟云随着他的动作轻颤，他本就是敏感的体质，再加上曺圭贤和李赫宰的调教，即使是这种简单的刺激也能带来巨大的反应。  
金希澈觉得有趣，他倒没有曺圭贤和李赫宰那样的恶趣味，而且这样的美人更该疼惜不是吗？  
出乎意料的温柔对待并没有让金钟云有如释重负的解脱感，反而更僵直了身子，再加上被迫夺走了视野，整个人惶恐又不安。  
金希澈先是用手取悦着金钟云的性器，看他因为快感而颤抖，又因为羞耻而努力控制自己的倔强样子。  
“哎，你这样我很失败诶，都不叫两声吗？”  
金希澈轻笑一声，时重时轻地掌握着手里的分寸，熟稔地讨好着金钟云的小弟弟，看着金钟云整个人透着粉红，突然向上弓起身子，然后仰起漂亮的脖颈，颤着射了出来。  
“那接下来……该我了。”

李赫宰回到家里看到被绑在床上的金钟云，白皙的身体上除了鞭痕又多了许多暧昧的吻痕，还有些已经凝固的浊液零零散散粘在身上和床上，他打量着房间，看到垃圾桶里用过的几个安全套，整个人眼神一下冷下来，阴晴不定。  
曺圭贤不喜欢戴套，那就是还有其他人来了？  
刚结束一场性爱的金钟云此时身体还发着软，听到李赫宰的声音也没有理会，倒是李赫宰直接走过来摘掉了他的眼罩，然后轻轻勾了一下嘴角，眼睛里没什么笑意，却有几分不甚明朗的嘲讽，他用力捏住金钟云的下巴，“怎么，今天操得你爽不爽？”  
金钟云也冷笑，仿佛被那笑刺中了心脏，眼前的人又是以什么立场生气？

他又想起李赫宰捡他回来的那个晚上，当时的他腹部中了一刀，伤口不太深没有伤到脏器，可是因为没及时治疗流了不少血，整个人都没有力气，靠坐在巷子里苟延残喘。  
外面来追他的人必定不会轻易放弃，只不过他有点摸不透是自己叛变的手下还是新起之秀占了地盘的崔始源，不管是谁金钟云已经做好了最坏的打算，他一手捂着伤口，一手握紧了兜里的匕首，为了保持清醒更不要命地用匕首划伤了手掌，两手都是一手的血红。  
也就是这时候，李赫宰突然打开酒吧后门，戴一副金丝框的眼睛，没有什么表情地提着垃圾走出来，然后一扬手把手里的垃圾袋扔到垃圾箱里，靠着墙壁点燃了打火机，一手护着风一手点了烟。  
火光一亮，李赫宰注意到一身黑衣捂着小腹坐在角落里的金钟云，小小一团简直要和垃圾融为一体，不过那一头扎眼的白毛……  
比起他曾经的荧光网球效果差些，但是在这黑漆漆的巷子里也足够突兀。  
“刚才好像从这走了？”  
巷口一下子熙攘起来，李赫宰在墙壁上把烟按灭，不动声色地脱下外套罩在金钟云头上。  
余光看到金钟云默默把腿收到了胸前，然后两个手抱住，盖在衣服下像个无精打采的蘑菇。  
李赫宰觉得他的小孩行径有趣，没忍住勾了下嘴角，带着几分邪气一下子晃了金钟云偷看的眼。  
“老板，你看到一个白发男人过来了吗？”  
带头的人是他酒吧里的常客，在巷口扯着嗓子喊。  
李赫宰不动声色把金钟云挡了挡，笑着道，“又丢小姑娘了？我这边没见到，可能那边去了。”  
金钟云倒是不喜欢这种花红酒绿的地方，但是看在他的手下给这里贡献了不少营业额的份上，李赫宰还是拿出了良好的职业素养。  
那个人抓抓头发，想说什么却又忍住了，“那成，我们再去那边看看。”  
等他走了，李赫宰把外套拿下来蹲在金钟云面前，又恢复了一副冷冰冰的样子。  
金钟云也冷冰冰地看着他，狭长的凤眼透着山雨欲来风满楼的架势，李赫宰觉得好笑，这人变脸也太快了，好像刚才偷看他失神的不是一个人一样，并对伤成这样了还有力气把匕首怼他颈动脉的行为报以嘉奖。  
看着凶悍得像个小豹子一样的金钟云，李赫宰没有丝毫惧意，一个念头突然就占据了他的大脑，然后各种计划几乎也在一瞬间成型。  
李赫宰不顾匕首在皮肤上划下的血痕，吊儿郎的地把金钟云捂着小腹的手丢到一边，然后掀起他的T恤看了看金钟云的伤口，又在旁边按了按。  
“呲……”  
金钟云吃痛地瑟缩了一下，没注意到眼前人突然沉得像海底一样的眼神。  
“你这伤口再不处理就发炎了，”李赫宰把金钟云拿着匕首的手也推到一边，“也亏你运气好哦，我刚好学过护理。”  
“为什么救我？”  
金钟云直直地看着李赫宰，像是要把他从外到内看个透彻。  
“呀，我对美人一向没什么抵抗力。”  
而且养好伤，才能痛痛快快玩不是？  
李赫宰没说下半句，坦坦荡荡任他打量，然后看似真心实意地笑起来，是笑到可以看到牙龈的程度，没有了冷意，甚至还有几分……憨憨傻傻的……  
傻逼吧真是，去他妈的真心实意。  
金钟云，你要被骗几次才能学乖？

而当时看着冷着脸却红透了耳朵尖的金钟云，李赫宰想得全是怎么把叱咤风云的黑道大佬囚禁起来当玩物取乐，在床上操开了看他呻吟着婉转求欢……

想到之前的事金钟云愤愤地红了眼眶。  
李赫宰坐到床边，然后躺在金钟云平坦的小腹上，“呀，你还委屈上了？”  
我他妈还委屈呢。  
李赫宰喜欢曺圭贤十年了，俩人从穿开裆裤就是邻居，曺圭贤从小到大都是别人家的孩子，整整一根正苗红好少年，可只有李赫宰知道，人前乖巧的曺圭贤，人后有多残忍，他看着曺圭贤从小到大肢解的动物，从昆虫蟋蟀，老鼠小鸟，再到街里街坊的猫和狗。  
可是比起觉得可怕或恶心，他看着曺圭贤用白皙，骨节分明的手拿着手术刀，更多的是兴奋，抑制不住地从内而外到发抖的那种兴奋。  
他以为曺圭贤会像家里期盼的那样当个医生，却没想到大学时玩票般的直播成了主业，曺圭贤长得好，技术也硬，直播效果不错，成为百万主播好像是自然而然的事情，可随着曺圭贤越来越火，身边的人越来越多，渐渐没了他李赫宰的位置。  
今天来操金钟云的人不用说就知道是金希澈，李赫宰知道现在曺圭贤不在家，是约了和金希澈一起播户外。  
他以为，至少金钟云，至少这种隐秘的另类的不被世人理解的关系，可以是两个人一起共享的秘密。  
可没想到，连这种事情， 他都会和那个男人共享。

“你真是可怜啊…咳咳…”  
李赫宰恼怒地把金钟云按到水里，接近崩溃地进行抽插运动，仿佛不是在操干，而是想从内而外把这个人洗干净。  
金钟云整个上身都浸在水里，双手戴着手铐锁在背后，双腿搭在李赫宰的肩上，随着李赫宰的动作上上下下，没有一个着力点的他像极了一条垂死的鱼，被人放在砧板上，随着刀每次落下而起伏。  
感觉到身下的人挣扎的力气越来越小，李赫宰扯着金钟云颈上的项圈把他拉出水面，湿透的白色头发从金钟云的颊边额上落下水珠，剧烈咳嗽带出的生理盐水弄红了他的眼眶，金钟云先是大口呼吸，然后眯眯眼睛，嘲讽地笑，哑着嗓子问他，“你……咳咳……又为什么生气？”  
高傲地仿佛一夕之间，从任人宰割的小白鼠变成了专往别人心脏上下刀的刽子手。  
李赫宰停住了动作，他看着眼前明明被折磨地痛苦不堪却依旧满脸不屑的金钟云，居然开始认真思考这个问题。  
生气当然是因为曺圭贤把属于我们的玩具分享给了金希澈。  
可是……  
他看到被用过的套子，这个人身上深深浅浅的吻痕，还有想把眼前的人里里外外洗干净的心情，难道没有一点是因为讨厌金钟云被他之外的人占有吗？  
这个念头一冒上来，李赫宰皱紧了眉，一种陌生的失控的情绪从胸腔里横冲直撞地要出来。  
他开始生气，甚至是愤怒，金钟云，只不过是他拿来取悦曺圭贤的玩物罢了，一件玩物又怎么值得他付出感情！  
于是，他又近乎野蛮地开始了新一轮的进攻。

金钟云又被做晕了过去，等他醒来的时候发现自己已经被清洗好安置在了床上，额头上有些凉，他一动，额头上的冷毛巾便掉了下去。  
“咳……咳咳……”  
金钟云咳得厉害，嗓子也疼得厉害，似乎要被撕裂一样，可除此之外，身体的各项机能好像恢复得还不错。  
李赫宰正坐在旁边看曺圭贤的直播，听到金钟云醒了，把手机扣在一旁，走过来低下头探了一下金钟云的体温。  
“还行，不烧了。”  
看着李赫宰又要坐回去，金钟云费劲开口，声音嘶哑得难听，“喂，搞点吃的。”  
李赫宰挑眉，看着说完就又闭上眼的金钟云，“拉面？”  
金钟云闭着眼睛嗤笑了一声，“你也……咳咳……就会做这个了。”  
两个人的气氛经过刚才那场发泄好像按了暂停键，谁也没再提刚才的事，李赫宰也从来不再吃喝上苛待金钟云，只是能拿得出手的也只有量杯煮拉面了。  
李赫宰把床上的小桌帮金钟云放好，然后端了拉面过来。  
金钟云靠坐在床上，晃了晃铐在床边的手铐。  
李赫宰看金钟云一副有气无力的样子，便也没有多想，手铐依旧没有解开，只是不再和床角固定在一起，活动的空间大了点，弄完这个，他又坐回原来的位置看起了直播，一时之间，房间静得只有金钟云吃面的声音。  
“咳咳咳……咳咳……咳咳咳……水……咳咳……”  
李赫宰看着金钟云咳得脸色发红，放下手机帮他去接水，等他小跑着回来的时候，金钟云还在咳，被呛出了不少的生理泪水。  
李赫宰一边帮他拍背，一边把水递到他的嘴边，没注意小桌上少了一只筷子。  
“……咳咳……”  
李赫宰看不到的角度，金钟云一边咳一边冷了眼神，然后突然伸出铐住的双手从上往下桎梏住李赫宰的头，左臂一横，右臂屈起上收，趁李赫宰出门后折断的筷子，尖锐带着倒刺的一头便抵在了他脖子最脆弱的地方。  
李赫宰还没有反应过来，金钟云又用头用力地撞了李赫宰的脑袋，然后趁李赫宰还在发懵，收回双手，用手肘直接狠准地又打上了他的后脑勺，李赫宰便直接晕了过去。  
金钟云踉踉跄跄下了床，他记得曺圭贤和李赫宰都是从外面拿钥匙，而他唯一没有接触过的地方便是书房，便直接去了那个房间，好在钥匙并没有被刻意藏起来，金钟云顺利拿到钥匙开了手铐，目光落在李赫宰的医药箱上。  
他从中取出肌肉松弛剂，然后回到卧室注射到了李赫宰手臂里。  
“呵……”金钟云搞完这一切，拿起了李赫宰的手机，看到曺圭贤和金希澈正在网吧直播，镜头里的两个人看上去就像阳光大男孩，可背后……  
“再直播两个小时真得就要结束了哦！”  
“诶？恐怖游戏……呀，不要了……”  
金钟云冷笑，想到了一个报复的办法。

他从李赫宰的衣柜里挑了身衣服换上，倒不担心李赫宰中途破坏他的计划，毕竟这药的效力有多强他深有体会，李赫宰也不会在短短两个小时里就能产生耐药性。  
他拿着李赫宰的手机拨了一个号码，那边传来大着舌头的声音，“谁……谁他妈……打扰老子啊？”  
“姜荣。”金钟云的声音还是有些哑，但是不影响那边听清是谁。  
“老……老大。”  
姜荣似乎一下子被吓得清醒过来。  
“XX路XXX小区，半小时内送包货过来，姜琳还在X高中吧，不想她出事的话一个人来。”  
说完金钟云便挂了电话。  
经历过手下叛变的金钟云，手上基本没什么可以拿来用的砝码，义气是一回事，弱肉强食识时务者又是另外一回事，威胁一向是他最不耻的手段，可现在除此之外好像也没有什么其他办法。  
想到崔始源他目光又暗了暗，这个男人突然出现在他的世界里，像一只乖巧的大型犬，可是没过多久便露出了自己的獠牙，伸出了爪子，恨不得把他撕碎吃透。  
崔始源搅黄他的生意只是一个开始，可是却被手底下的人污蔑成叛变自己的帮派，然后沦落到这个下场。  
金钟云只觉得发苦，又想笑，二十年来他把真心藏着，好不容易对别人好，一个一个又是这样的下场，曺圭贤拿视频威胁他，他倒是不怕其他人看到，只是想到崔始源看到他那么下贱的模样他就觉得浑身发冷。

从姜荣那拿到白粉，金钟云进小区前又抬头看了看天空，依旧不明白“月色真美”为什么会是一句情话，明明那小月牙挂在天上也没有多好看。  
他回来之后，李赫宰还在昏迷，金钟云把他拖到了浴室里，自己去了书房。  
曺圭贤回来前，他得把李赫宰和曺圭贤录的视频找到，电脑里他翻不到，索性直接全部格式化，然后他注意到了抽屉里的一个U盘，上面用签字笔画了一朵云。  
金钟云坐在电竞椅上，读取U盘果然是自己的视频，视频大部分是李赫宰拍的，甚至还有多机位的不同特写。  
金钟云随便打开了一个，视频里是他被下了药，不停扭着屁股求着李赫宰和曺圭贤操他。  
“真贱啊……”  
金钟云关了视频，抱着膝盖看着单调的电脑屏幕，想起刚才从姜荣听到的事情，崔始源替他按规矩处置了自己叛变的手下，可却完全没有什么释然的感觉，这一切的起因还不是因为崔始源瞒他骗他才有了这个下场？  
姜荣说崔始源喜欢他，一直在找他，这更让他发笑。  
好啊，既然喜欢他，那免费的gv独乐乐不如众乐乐。  
金钟云登了一个不常用的邮箱，把所有视频打包发给了崔始源。  
他一定是疯了，才会选这种伤敌八百自损一千的做法，可想到崔始源看到视频后的反应，金钟云捂着脸笑，笑得诡谲又凄凉。

金钟云又看了眼直播，曺圭贤正在和金希澈告别，正好，他也要准备接下来的事了。  
曺圭贤回来的时候房间一片漆黑，金钟云站在门后拿着一根棒球棒耐心地等，等曺圭贤一进门直接抡上了后脑勺，然后把曺圭贤也拖到了浴室里。  
李赫宰已经醒了，却因为药物的作用没有什么力气，只是阴恻恻地看着金钟云。  
金钟云从李赫宰的医疗箱里取出了一次性手套，然后把拿来的毒品稀释注入到针筒里，蹲在昏迷的曺圭贤面前，把他袖子挽起来找准静脉注射了进去。  
李赫宰漠然地看着他，却诧异地看到金钟云把用完的针管扔到垃圾桶，然后摘下了一次性手套。  
“奇怪我为什么不对你动手？”  
金钟云笑着看李赫宰。  
“因为比起毒瘾，看着自己爱的人身败名裂不是更痛快？”  
似是看李赫宰不解，金钟云从兜里掏出李赫宰的手机，然后打了110，“喂，警察吗，我要举报这里有人吸毒，地址是xx小区，1705号房。”  
说完他把手机放到洗漱台的桌面上，又检查了一下曺圭贤手机的相册，然后在警察来之前离开了。

金钟云回到家的时候，有一种物是人非的沧桑感，他站在门口下意识从兜里摸了一遍，才想起这不是他的衣服，之前的钥匙也不知道丢在了哪，不过钟真倒是习惯了在门口的地毯下放备用钥匙。  
金钟云从地毯下掏出钥匙，然后打开门。  
这房子是父母去世留给他和钟真的，他先去了钟真房间，知道弟弟睡得熟，也没有刻意放轻声音，一推开门看到弟弟独特的盘腿睡姿无奈笑了，“呀，这小子不难受吗？”  
回到自己的房间又晃了一圈，戚戚冷冷的，带着许久没住人的味道，金钟云便又晃回了钟真的房间，把外套扒掉爬上了钟真的床。  
钟真感觉到旁边有人躺下，带着睡意的声音含含糊糊地问道，“哥你回来了……”  
“嗯。”  
“你这一个月都去哪了……”  
金钟云还在想怎么回答，又听到弟弟突然均匀的呼吸声。  
“呀西，这臭小子。”  
声音也不觉带了几分宠溺。

月光从窗外打下来，映着房间朦朦胧胧，钟真不喜欢拉窗帘，理由是喜欢早上被阳光叫醒，导致失眠久了的金钟云更没有睡意，在纠结是起来煮个咖啡还是煮个咖啡的时候，金钟真突然迷迷糊糊又出了声，“哥，冰箱里还有牛油果，明天吃三明治行吗？”  
“好，快睡吧。”  
“嗯，哥晚安。”  
突然一瞬间，所有的烦躁好像都被抚平了。


End file.
